Boy Gets Girl
by TessaStarDean
Summary: AdamAngell. Title pretty much explains it. Will probably have a couple more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Ross," Angell said, taking a seat next to him in the break room

"So, Ross," Angell said, taking a seat next to him in the break room. "What's the scoop?"

Adam stared at her in bewilderment. "The scoop?"

"Yeah. On you and the blonde scientist. Enquiring minds want to know."

He continued to stare at her, desperately trying to figure out if she was serious. "You mean…me and Kendall?"

Jess nodded, unwrapping her sandwich. "Yeah. You and her."

"There's…there's no scoop. We're friends."

"You're not together?"

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

She shrugged. "Like I said…enquiring minds."

As the detective began to eat, Adam watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her question had caught him completely off-guard, and now he wasn't sure what to do. He and Kendall had been over before they'd even really begun, and now the woman he'd been interested in for months was suddenly asking him about his relationship status. He'd be a fool if he didn't at least test the waters.

"Do you…would you like to get dinner?"

Jess fought back a smile. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you're gonna say yes."

She shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Swing by my desk around seven?"

Adam swallowed, his palms sweaty and his heart pounding. "You don't mind me picking you up in front of everybody else?"

"Why would I? I know at least three woman who are going to glare at me when they see that I'm the one that gets to go out with you."

"Really?"

Jess nodded and stood up, regarding him for a minute. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you at seven, then?"

"Right. Seven."

He watched her as she walked back down the hall. Asking Jessica Angell out on a date had been the last thing he'd expected to happen that day, but he certainly couldn't complain. He just hoped that Danny and Flack were there when he came to get her – the looks on their faces would be priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I hadn't intended for this story to go any further, but the muse had other ideas. There will probably be at least one more chapter, but we'll see. I'm really falling in love with this pairing :)  
**

Danny frowned. "What's Ross doin' here?"

Flack leaned back in his chair as he watched Adam walk in and lok around nervously. The C.S.I. didn't often come to the bullpen, and Don wondered what had brought him over. He opened his mouth to call their friend over, but then Adam's face brightened and he walked over...to Jessica Angell's desk.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

The two men watched as Adam and Jess greeted each other, both smiling broadly. It was obvious that Ross was nervous, but Flack thought that Angell was as well. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she talked to the scientist, and that was something she _never_ did. Eventually, she slipped her jacket on and the two of them headed out the door.

Flack and Danny stared after them in disbelief.

"That looked an awful lot like they were goin' out on a date," Danny finally said. "But it couldn't've been...right?"

Don shrugged, his eyes still locked on the door. "Weirder things have happened, I guess."

"Really?"

Flack could only shrug again.

8888888888888888888

"This...is nice," Adam said as they walked down the street together.

Jess chuckled. "That didn't sound very convincing."

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm..."

She stopped, turning to face him as he fell silent. They stared at each other for a moment before Angell reached out and plucked something from his shirt.

"Lint," she explained.

Adam nodded even as he inwardly groaned. "Lint. right."

Smiling, Jess slipped her hand into his. "Does it help to know that I'm nervous too?" she asked quietly.

That made him finally relax a little. He could tell that he wasn't mocking him, or placating him. Slowly, he entwined their fingers and smiled at her.

"A little," he admitted.

They started walking again, and Adam tried to steady his breathing. he still couldn't believe that he was going to dinner with Jessica Angell, that he was actually holding her hand. He kept thinking he was going to wake up and find that this had all been a dream.

"So where are you taking me?"

"I, uhh...I wasn't entirely sure. I was thinking...maybe Dorian's? Over on 52nd?"

Angell smiled. "Sounds great."

888888888888888888888

"So…uh…four brothers, huh? That's…intimidating."

Jess laughed heartily. "They're not that bad, I promise." Adam just looked at her, and she eventually rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. They can be a little scary. But they just want to keep me safe." Taking another sip of wine, she nodded at him. "What about you?"

"One sister."

"Older or younger?"

Adam smiled. "Younger. Her name is Katrina."

"And I bet you were the protective older brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Not that I was much of a threat. But she's married now…a couple of kids."

"So you're Uncle Adam?"

His smile widened. "Yeah, I guess." Glancing around, he took a deep breath. "Do you uh…do you want get dessert?"

Jess grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

He dropped his eyes. "I thought…maybe we could share a piece of cake or something."

Leaning over, she placed her fingers under his chin and raised his face until his eyes met hers again.

"I'd love to."

8888888888888888888888

"This was really nice," Adam said as they walked up the steps to her apartment building.

Jess groaned. "There's that word again. 'Nice.' Is this your way of letting me down easy, Ross?"

Adam stopped suddenly, and turned to look at her. There was something in her voice that told him her question was serious, that she was actually afraid of what he meant. Reaching out, he took her hand and pulled her closer, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

"I had a great time," he said quietly. "And I'd really like to see you again."

Angell couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Really."

"Good. 'Cause I'd like that, too."

He raised a hand to push a stray lock out of her eyes. His touch lingered, his fingers tracing the side of her face as he moved a little closer. Leaning in, his heart pounding in his ears, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Jess had never been kissed so softly. It wasn't just the _way_ he kissed her, but it was way his lips felt as they moved against her mouth. He didn't try to take it any deeper, but she found herself breathing a little heavier anyway. When Adam eventually pulled away, it took her a moment to open her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Wow," she whispered.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Smiling, she nodded, brushing her lips against his cheek. "Yeah, Adam. That's a good thing."

"Good. So…are you free Thursday? Maybe we could…?"

"Yes."

Grinning broadly, Adam took a step back, squeezing her hand and reluctantly letting it go. "So I'll see you tomorrow then…at work."

"Tomorrow," she agreed. Turning, she finished walking up the steps, and looked over her shoulder before unlocking the door. "Goodnight," she said quietly.

Adam waited until she was inside.

"Goodnight," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Angell stared in disgust at the thing on the table. It was large and furry, and the fact that it had been in a bag she'd found at a crime scene made her skin crawl.

"That's a big rat," she commented.

Adam nodded. "I'd go so far as to call it an R.O.U.S."

Angell's nose crinkled. "A what?"

He turned to look at her, gesturing at the rat with his hands. "A...a rodent of unusual size..." When she just gave him a blank look, Adam's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Really? You...you've never heard of those?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ross."

"Princess Bride? The movie...Robin Wright Penn, Carey Elwes...Please tell me you've at least heard of it."

"Sorry."

Adam was in a state of shock. Shaking his head, the words were out of his mouth before he'd had time to think about them.

"Well, you'll just have to come over and watch it with me."

When he realized what he'd said, his face turned bright red. He could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look up, afraid of what he might find there. They had been seeing each other for almost two months, but they hadn't yet been to the other's apartment. Keeping his gaze locked on the dead rodent, he wished that the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

"Is that an offer?" she asked quietly.

"I…uh…well, I mean…ummm…maybe. Yeah. If-if you want to?"

Jess smiled at him. "Good. So, I'll bring the pizza and meet you at your place around seven?"

The sick feeling in his stomach started to fade away. "Yeah. That sounds great."

She squeezed his arm. "I'll see you later, then."

When she was gone, Adam took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on his job instead of his girlfriend.

"I never thought I'd say this," he said to the rat, "but I'm really glad you showed up."

88888888888888888

"It's like a guy movie and a chick flick all rolled into one," Angell commented as they sat on Adam's couch and watched the movie. "I don't know whether to cheer during the action parts or cuddle with you during the romantic ones."

Adam swallowed. "C-couldn't you do both?"

Jess laughed, and for one horrible moment, he thought he had made a mistake. But then she was moving, laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and settled in to enjoy the rest of the movie.

By the time the credits were rolling, Adam was stretched out across the couch, with Jess lying on top of him. Her hands rested on his side, her thumbs moving back and forth across the fabric of his shirt, and his did the same at the small of her back.

"Well?" he asked.

She smiled. "I have to admit, Ross. That was pretty good."

"Just pretty good? It's the quintessential movie."

"Not to mention the guy was pretty hot."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Just what every boyfriend wants to hear."

Leaning forward, she kissed him slowly. "I'm sure I can make it up to you."

He meant to respond, but her mouth was slowly driving every coherent thought out of his head. Sucking on her bottom lip, he waited for her to open her mouth and then slid his tongue in, moaning softly. Slowly, he slid his hands up her back, under her shirt, his heart hammering as his skin touched hers.

They had made out before, on multiple occasions, but this was different. Adam was incredibly aware of the fact that they were lying down, that Angell was stretched out across his entire body. And then her hands had slipped under his shirt and up his sides, and he groaned loudly. Pulling back slightly, he planted kisses along her jaw line until he reached her ear.

"Stay," he whispered.

Jess smiled and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And this is it! Thanks to everyone who read and commented! And there should be more Angell/Adam from me in the future. I'm quite the shipper now!**

"I need to tell you something," Adam blurted as he walked into Lindsay's office.

She frowned in confusion. "Okay."

Shutting the door, he turned back to face her, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "But…I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you."

"Is it something about me?"

Adam shook his head. "No."

"Okay…is it about you?"

"Yeah."

"But you're not sure you're supposed to tell me?"

"I'm dating Angell."

Lindsay stopped and stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Jess…and, and I…we're ummm…we're together."

She grinned at him. "Adam, that's great!" Seeing the look on his face, her smile slowly faded. "Is that not great?"

"No. I mean…it is. Great. I'm really happy."

"So what's the problem?"

"I…she hasn't told anyone. About us."

Lindsay sat on the edge of her desk. "And that bothers you."

"Kinda. Yeah."

She nodded slowly. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because…I don't know if she wants people to know. I'm not just gonna go around yelling it."

Lindsay smiled at him gently. "And have you stopped to consider that maybe that's the same reason _she_ hasn't told anyone? Maybe she's afraid that _you_ don't want anyone to know."

Adam frowned. "That's silly."

"Why?"

"Because…because she's this amazing hot girl. I wanna tell every guy to keep his hands and eyes to himself because she's mine."

"But what…you're afraid she might be ashamed of dating you?"

He shrugged again, looking down at the floor. "Maybe."

"Oh, Adam," she sighed. "Do you really think that little of her? Or is it just that you think that little of yourself?" When he didn't say anything, Lindsay got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "You're a great guy, Adam. And Jess is lucky to have you. Just…ask her. She might surprise you."

Squeezing her tightly, he nodded and took a step back. "You're right. I should just ask."

"Or tell her you told me and see what her reaction is."

"Right. Good idea." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lindsay smiled. "Don't be. I'm glad I could help."

Adam nodded and turned to leave the office. When he was gone, Lindsay slumped in her chair – if only all relationship problems could be solved so easily.

888888888888888888888888

"Hey, Ross!" Flack greeted as he and Danny walked out of the lab. "Whatchya doin'?"

Adam gave them a nervous smile. "I uh…I'm waiting. For someone."

"Who?" Danny asked curiously.

"A-a friend," he stammered.

Flack smiled. "You got a girlfriend you didn't tell us about?"

Adam frowned. "Do I normally tell you guys about my love life?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, since Flack is too chicken to ask Bonasera out, and I'm in the doghouse, we need somebody to have a happy ending."

"And that's supposed to be me?"

"Why not? C'mon, Ross…who's the lucky girl?"

Angell smiled as she walked out heard the boys talking. She had noticed Flack and Danny trying to figure out what was going on with her and Adam over the past few months, and she had enjoyed keeping them guessing. But now her poor boyfriend was being interrogated, and she knew that she should rescue him. Moving forward, she pushed past Danny and Flack.

"Hey, babe," she greeted.

Before he'd even had a chance to register what she said, Jess had grabbed a hold of his collar and kissed him firmly. His mind went blank, like it usually did, and he kissed her back automatically, moaning when her tongue darted into his mouth before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"You ready to go?"

He made some kind of incoherent sound that she took as a yes, and then she turned to their friends.

"You'll excuse us, won't you?" she asked sweetly. "Adam and I have dinner reservations."

The couple turned and walked down the street, Adam still in shock. Watching them go, Flack held out his hand, palm up.

"Pay up."

Danny sighed as he handed over twenty bucks. "No fair, man. Nobody woulda ever expected Angell and Ross hookin' up." He glanced over at his friend. "How 'bout you give me a chance to win my money back?"

"How?"

He shrugged. "I betcha twenty bucks you don't ask Bonasera out this week."

Don thought about it. "I betcha forty I do it today."

"Oh really?" Danny asked. "And where did this sudden boost of confidence come from?"

Flack grinned. "If Ross can get Angell, I might just have a chance with Stell."

Danny nodded as they walked back into the building. "Can't argue with that."


End file.
